


the comfort of rituals

by mapyourstars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clothing, Established Relationship, Intimacy, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapyourstars/pseuds/mapyourstars
Summary: Twenty years of married life has given them the comfort of rituals.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 45
Collections: Drarry Microfics, January 2021





	the comfort of rituals

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [drarry microfic](https://drarrymicrofic.tumblr.com/) prompt: decoration

"Let me," Draco murmurs as he steps up behind Harry at the vanity.

His husband sits, shoulders slumped and stiff with frustration, but some of that tension eases as Draco combs his fingers into Harry's hair and gathers it up, twists it, secures it in place with a French pin. It's one of Draco's, sterling silver and topped with a curling dragon in emeralds and jade, and it glints prettily in the dark mass of Harry's hair. It pairs well with Harry's robes, sharply cut and cool black, veined with a fine, deep green thread that gleams when caught in the light just so. The softness of his gathered and twisted hair is a lovely contrast to the severity of his attire.

They're off to another ministry function, but twenty years of married life has given them the comfort of rituals. They get ready for duty together, and when Harry inevitably struggles with his cuffs or his sock garters or his braces or the lines of his robes — or his hair — Draco steps in to soothe and put to rights. To put his touch where it's needed, to leave a hint of himself behind whether it's in the cuff links he chooses to clip at Harry's wrists or the broach he adds to the chest of Harry's robes. A little fuss, touch, and decoration go a long way in readying his partner for the battle of formal socialization.

And when they finally get home, Draco will undo it all, remove all the armor and unravel his husband until the stress of the evening is forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you very much for reading! you can find me on [tumblr](https://mapyourstars.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/mapyourstars).


End file.
